1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to piezeoelectric resonators.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional piezoelectric resonator, a piezoelectric ceramic crystal is retained between suitable contacts within an outer housing. The contacts are conventionally provided with outwardly projecting terminals so that suitable electrical connections can be made exteriorly of the housing. A number of different resonator assemblies have been developed over the years in an effort to provide such an assembly. None has fully satisfactorily solved the vexatious problem of providing such an assembly at low cost while providing positive maintained contact and centered relationship of the elements against shock and vibration.
One such piezoelectric resonator assembly of the background art is that of Samuel A. Bokovoy U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,923. Bokovoy teaches the use of a housing having separable components thereof secured together by nut and bolt means.
Walter E. Kuenstler shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,826, a resonator assembly wherein the terminals are mounted in one of the housing components and provided with pointed inner ends engaging the contact means within the housing.
Kurt Klingsport shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,911, a resonator assembly wherein the terminals are secured to one of the housing walls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,458, Daniel R. Curran et al show a resonator assembly wherein the terminals are mounted in one of the housing components and soldered to the contact strips.
In Charles D. Clawson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,569, a resonator assembly is shown wherein the entire structure is mounted to one wall portion of the housing removably received in the other wall portion.
Takashi Nagata et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,672, a resonator assembly wherein the unit is molded into a covering of synthetic resin.
Noboru Ichinose et al show, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,919, a resonator assembly having an outer casing wherein one of the housing members is provided with notches for receiving the contact terminals, one of the terminals extending flush with the inner surface of the housing member in the assembled arrangement of the device. Ichinose provides an outer casing to secure the housing portions together and seals the housing portions within the casing by epoxy resin.